justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches
Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: Bugs and glitches disambiguation. Common info about the article All glitches should be marked with the game platform tags: , , , or . Just Cause 3 already has several patches (see Just Cause 3 Patch history), but not everything is fixed yet. See the patches article for more info about the patches and what they fix. Several issues below have been resolved. Things are marked as "resolved" if they have at least one confirmed solution. Things are marked as "semi-resolved" if a solution works in only some cases, or if the problem keeps reappearing. Keep in mind that not everyone will necessarily encounter each of these. Some of them are rare and may be difficult to reproduce. Mouse/camera sensitivity Mouse/camera sensitivity slider in game settings seems to only affect the Y axis. The horizontal camera control speed is always the default. There's no known fix at this time, so to avoid inconveniencing yourself, it's advised to keep it at or near default, which is at maximum. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Loading time, framerate issues, game freeze semi-resolved The game has been reported to experience performance issues. On the console version, if the game freezes, turn the game off and on again. Several of the patches have improved performance. Motion blur on/off Even if the motion blur is set to "off", the edges of the screen become a little blurry while Grappling. This is likely normal game behaviour. Exiting a car will teleport Rico about 1 km straight up If a car door is partially obstructed while exiting the car, Rico will get teleported about 1 km straight up. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Custom controls vs. default controls resolved In some missions and on the lower edges of some loading screens, the game tells the player what button to press to do something, like at the end of the mission Time For An Upgrade asks the player to open the in-game menu and look at the map. If the player has customized the controls and not restarted the game, then the game will still tell the player to use the default button, but really the custom one will already function. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. No Crossfire/SLI support This isn't really a glitch, it's just the way the game is made, but it's useful info for anyone with a multi-GPU PC. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Minor map errors The patch (v1.01) is reported to have fixed a lot of these on PC, but there's still a few minor problems. v1.05 has not fixed any on the PS4. . Also notice the unique Speaker system.]] *There's a small patch of non-solid stone floor near the stairs of the southern bastion at Albeto Pero. *There's a ruined town very close to the southern tip of Umbra, which has at least one building that floats about 1.5 meters off the ground and a couple of piles of gravel that also float. This problem is present at multiple sets of ruins north of the wall. *The most northern island of Massos has 4 tunnels. Most (if not all) other tunnels of that size (of which there are multiple in Insula Dracon) cause vehicle engine noise to be echoed in a specific way. Those 4 tunnels do not have any echo. *Go to the Citate Di Ravello police station and find the weapons cabinet near one of the northern gates. There's a floating non-solid sign near it that says "Periculo! Personal non autorisate interdicto". *There sometimes is a car parked through a wall near the Citate Di Ravello garage, at N 40 44.338 E 5 38.538. It will sometimes explode on its own. *Sancte Antonio, at Arco Sperantia, has a floating street light, near the other street lights at the road entrance. *The town of Burgoletto has a floating street light near the unique Speaker. *The ruins north-east of Sancte Cintia, at Olivo Moro, have floating rocks. Not completely OK to minimize This isn't really much of a glitch, since many games will completely crash when the user tries to minimize the game, but if JC3 is forced to minimize (by Ctrl+Alt+Delete for example) then this can cause the game to switch from full screen to windowed mode and off-set the mouse pointer a little in the game menu screen. Even if at times it does maximize correctly, the game seems to take a performance hit. It's therefore advised to turn the game off and on instead of minimizing. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Difficult to get accurate co-ordinates? resolved This one is resolved. The console versions of the game have a large "+" on the game map, but the PC version lacks that. The only way to see accurate co-ordinates for something is to go there and then switch to the map. By default, the co-ordinates (shown on the lower edge of the map) refer to Ricos current location. Moving the map will off-set the co-ordinates. Clicking on the map should reset the co-ordinates to that exact spot. Direct3D Error Code:38 Wingsuiting, or driving/flying too fast can cause the game to crash. The screen suddenly goes black and a windows (W7) error message pops up. "Direct3D Error A fatal error occurred in the graphics driver. Code:38 Result: 'Device Removed, Reason: DXGI_ERROR-DEVICE_HUNG: Graphics device stopped responding. There might be an infinite loop in a GPU program.' Just Cause 3 will now exit. Any unsaved data will be lost." It's advised to update the video card driver. If that doesn't help, there's no known fix. It might also be caused by using an older version of Windows 7. Clipped Wingsuit semi-resolved This can happen after at least 48 hours of continuous gameplay (the console with the game left on over night). The Wingsuit can become impossible to gain altitude in, as if Rico had suddenly put on a few hundred pounds. This can also happen when using the parachute and grappling hook as well as the grappling hook and wingsuit combination, it seems as if Rico is flying up a cliff when the ground is actually level. Currently the only known solution is to turn the game off and then on again. Mini trains resolved When traveling extremely quickly along train tracks (around 300+ km/h), Trains may spawn with only one or two cars. Sometimes the others will spawn in a second or so later. Just don't drive into where they would be, or they can kill you by spawning on you. This is likely normal game behaviour. See the aircraft speed section of Game limits for more about this. Under the map / Blue hell Blue hell is a term originating from the GTA franchise. It describes the place below the game map where all you can see is the sky and possibly semi-transparent world objects above, rendering the world completely blue. There are large dark walls down there, which are used for "cube mapping". See this video at 0:40 for one possible way to enter blue hell. It's unknown what console was used in the video. It has been reported that when you crash a plane and it doesn't blow up, but instead, spirals out of control, it can enter blue hell by clipping through the ground. It has been reported to be likely to happen when flying a jet through train tunnels. This has also happened when a wing is forced down into the ground. It has also been reported that grappling onto a rebel drop, you can be "teleported to an unloaded part of the map" and then put in blue hell. It has been reported that if the Rebel drop container falls on you, you could end up in blue hell. Normally Rico just gets hurt when this happens. This was reported before the fourth patch, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. It has been reported that it's possible to crash a CS7 Thunderhawk into blue hell if flying in the mountains. Underground forest As reported here, there's an area with forest located underground at Grande Pastura, at N 40 48.820 E 5 40.144. How you get under ground is up to you (see the "under the map" glitch above), but once you do, be sure to check it out. It looks like a floating island and it's shaped like a bowl. There's trees in there. Once you enter, a flat roof will appear over it and you'll be trapped. The only way to leave is by Fast Travel. There's a similar trap at Vista Fonte. Underground cube (Probably all platforms.) As reported here, there's a strange cube under ground, east of Cava Geminos Nord. The cube is reported to have visible textures on its inner sides. The textures do not resemble anything recognizable and the purpose of the cube is unknown, though it could have served as a test cell during development, as shown here. Floating vehicle under Guardia Grande Pastura I under ground.]] under ground.]] Under the map at Guardia Grande Pastura I, there is a rebel vehicle that spawns below an enclosed room. Probably just misplaced spawn point co-ordinates. Two underground trees There are two trees near Vulture. Lighting glitches (floating lights) Destroyed bridge lights The street lights on bridges will continue to float after bridge destruction. Red light from a destroyed surveillance system Even after destroyed, surveillance system antennas will still be glowing red at night. This was reported before patch v1.02 came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Lights on excavators don't go away after being destroyed After being destroyed, the lights on the Excavator still glow at night. This glitch may also be on different consoles. Strange lights out at sea resolved The sea north-west of Insula Striate has several clusters of lights floating above the sea. The lights are only visible at night. They can be seen from great distances as well as close up. It's unknown what they are. These turned out to be Insula Lacrima that was added in the Mech Land Assault DLC. There are more strange lights west of Insula Striate. These belong to the Stingray Area from the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Falco Maxime: Centcom tower lights The many lights on the tower at Falco Maxime: Centcom will still float there at night after the mission The Shatterer of Worlds where the tower is destroyed. Flickering shadows All the shadows can frequently start flashing (appearing and disappearing). One possible solution could be to lower the games graphical settings. But it's known to be a glitch for AMD graphics players. (How is this known? Some people have an HD6970 and they have never seen this.) Guardia Massos V restricted area Guardia Massos V might stay as a restricted area after liberation. Even after all of Massos is taken over. It does not cause Heat. Restarting the game does not fix this. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Destroyed water tower still standing .]] , both still standing at Bellevia. The statue is not a glitch.]] This happened after the water tower was destroyed by being shot at from directly below. The player only noticed that the tower is up at a distance. This is an example of a harmless and generally good glitch. Leaving the area, or restarting the game fixes this, causing the tower to appear destroyed. This glitch would be very difficult to reproduce, because the player that got the screenshots destroyed nearly all towers that way and it only happened twice. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. A Long and Dangerous Road related glitches semi-resolved The missions Three's Company and A Long and Dangerous Road break the game It has been reported that playing these missions on Xbox One can result in the game becoming stuck. It's impossible to exit the missions, even after completing them. Reloading the game, or dying will just reload the last checkpoint. At this time it's not known what exactly causes this. Turning the console off and on multiple times is reported to fix this. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Tanks in A Long and Dangerous Road resolved Annika warns about attacking tanks at some point in the mission A Long and Dangerous Road, but really there will only be more cars and motorcycles, appearing from behind. It has been confirmed that at least one CS Odjur will actually appear from behind, but it may have difficulty catching up to the convoy, so some players might never see it. Cutscene error in A Long and Dangerous Road As seen in this Youtube clip, it is rarely possible for the ending cutscene to make one of the rebel Urga Szturm 63As disappear. The glitch can be found at the 13:50 timestamp. At this time, there is no known fix. Train crash causes teleporting and game crash It has been reported that while doing the Simpsons Easter, a crash with two trains can cause the player to be teleported beyond Game limits, which crashes the game. At this time, there is no known fix, other than restarting the game. Glitched LOD at volcano island ruins at the north-east coast of the volcano.]] Go to the small islands just off the north-east coast of the Volcano Island in Medici. The ruins have broken Level Of Detail graphics that show the most distant version. The low resolution graphics are not solid and the high resolution pars are also there at the same time. This does not happen every time and may have already have been fixed by some patch. Burning locomotive The locomotive spawns on fire sometimes and doesn't seem to take damage from it (or maybe it eventually does?). Since it's not known to be harmful, this is another example of a useful glitch, in the sense that it makes the game more entertaining. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Rico acts like he's receiving damage for no reason It has been reported that Rico can start acting like he's receiving damage from nothing at all. This is reported to happen after the missions Three's Company and/or Abandon Ship. It has been reported that restarting the console will fix this for some, but not for others. It has also been reported that going to a different game may get rid of the glitch. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. It may have been fixed by now. Minor porting issue Go to the game menu "leaderboards" tab and look at the sub-tab names. At the ends of these are icons for "LT" and "RT", referring to "left trigger" and "right trigger", which are buttons on a console controller. The sub-tabs can still be navigated using the mouse pointer (which most PC gamers probably use here anyway), but it just looks odd. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Some leaderboard scores are not displaying correctly semi-resolved If there's a score that has no listed score at all from any of ones Steam friends, then the sentence "This user is better than XX% of players" will be invisible. To make it appear, the player has to press the down arrow key. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Old grapple model The model for the JC2 Grappler is used after Rico has received the new version, though there seem to be no other associated problems. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Floating non-solid people and guns was able to just clip through her. ...What?]] Sometimes rarely it's possible to see a floating Mounted Gun, or Rebellion soldier, or parts of an Urga Szturm 63A at some liberated bases. There are no known specific reoccurring locations for this and so far they've all been non-solid, so it's not a significant problem. It is believed to happen when a vehicle somehow fails to load. Some people can only see this when a M488 is fired at a vehicle. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Floating people after failed sidemission It has been reported that if you do a "Convoy Rescue" Random Encounter and die during the mission, then the CS Baltdjur and army cars will still be there. Moving the vehicles makes the soldiers continue floating there and hold their guns. If the player grapples them, they fall through the ground. If you enter the Weimaraner it will sometimes have solid soldiers, but they are not "accounted" by the game, because they shouldn't be there. Subsequently this means that you can enter their vehicle and drive them around and hear dialogue you normally wouldn't. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. M488 deletes vehicles but not people Occasionally when using the M488, the explosion will delete the vehicles in its blast radius, but leave Medician Soldiers floating in mid-air. Boat hijacking glitch Grapple to a yacht/boat and enter from the rear end. Then kill the driver. If you then enter the drivers seat, the person driving the boat will be thrown out but Rico will just be floating in the air. Youtube video. There doesn't have to be a driver in the boat and you don't need to kill the driver. If you use rebel drop it will still glitch, but you can't drive the boat. Weird Flashing at game start At the start of the game, the display may be flashing like something that would give you epilepsy. This was reported to start happening after installing patch 5. Smugglers run Normally when a Random Encounter says that "an innocent died" (or something like that), it means that the mission failed. When doing the "smugglers run" event that starts at Espia Alta and ends at Volo Dracon, it's possible that the player can be awarded beacons even if "an innocent" has died. Vehicles inexplicably being launched Sometimes when the game is "overloaded", vehicles can be launched kilometers away at great speeds. It is especially common when destroying a large amount of vehicles. The cause of this is speculated to most likely be the game's Havok physics engine launching the vehicles away to reduce the physics calculations required to track such a large amount of objects. While highly amusing, this glitch does create much lag, so there is a risk of the game crashing. Videos of this can be seen here. Vanishing/missing weapons when you start up the game Some times when you load the game, all your weapons (including your GE-64) vanish and you have nothing. Sometimes, your weapons will appear after the game runs for a few minutes. GE-64 related glitches GE-64 missing after using Power Core semi-resolved After dying while using the Power Core your GE-64 can be missing. Some reported fixes include restarting the game and/or disabling/enabling an "extra C4" gear mod. GE-64 doesn't work while in vehicles The trigger doesn't work while in vehicles. GE-64 disappears semi-resolved Occasionally, the explosives will disappear from inventory. Restarting the game sometimes fixes this. It disappears after and during the "sky terror" jet wingsuiting challenge from the Sky Fortress DLC and isn't available to get. It has been reported that GE-64 and all of the weapons in your inventory can randomly disappear during gameplay sessions. Cause is unknown, can probably be resolved by restarting the game. Missing Beacons resolved Beacons can not be thrown, even though you have a full stock of them. Exiting to the Main Menu seems to fix this. Double wingsuit Sometimes your wingsuit duplicates so you have 4 wings. No parachute Regularly Rico starts parachuting with no Parachute and you see it floating where you deployed it. In-game statistics reset Some in-game statistics have been reset to 0. This is known to affect the following, but there may be more. *Longest distance traveled as ragdoll. *Longest distance traveled by grappling. *Longest distance traveled by wingsuit. *Longest distance traveled by The Rocket. See Thread:26282 for the discussion and report of this. Non-hostile D.R.M. soldier Incredibly rarely, you could find a non-hostile D.R.M. soldier while inside a Policia station combat zone. So far, this has only been observed at Burgoletto. DRM Soldier Front.jpg DRM Soldier Back.jpg Non-hostile Black Hand at the airship resolved Similarly to the ableve glitch, the Black Hand members are not always hostile on the eDEN Airship. This isn't really a glitch. The Black Hand just doesn't care of Rico hangs out with them with no Heat. They're only hostile when something else has given the player some heat. See the eDEN Airship article for a full description of how heat works there. Vehicle cannons aim at the sky semi-resolved Sometimes, when piloting a vehicle with a large cannon, the gun will start to aim higher than the crosshair, and eventually will become nonresponsive as it's aiming too far up past the crosshair. This has been observed on the Urga Bkolos 2100 and the Corvette. It seems to be especially common during the naval frenzy challenge at Porto Darsena. It has not been observed on the Imperator Bavarium Tank or the CS Odjur. Fixes include aiming the gun as low as possible for a moment and if necessary exiting the vehicle for a moment. On the Corvette it's not necessary to leave the vehicle. Alternatively, aiming the Corvette's cannon as high as it can aim and then lowering it can also fix it. Son of Medici boss fight weapon glitch It has been reported that during Son of Medici, if you shoot at Di Ravello's Golden Urga Mstitel with a M488 at the very start, before he puts the shield up, it will take away all your ammunition and 3 quarters of his health. What platform is this on? This was reported before the second patch came out (and maybe even before installing the first), so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. Two Reticles semi-resolved Rarely, if Rico dies while using the Bavarium Wingsuit, another aiming reticle may appear where it was pointed last. There's no known solution other than resetting the game. Floating Parachute Occasionally when switching from the Bavarium Wingsuit to Rico's Parachute, the Parachute can detach and float in place, leading to the No Parachute glitch. Black Hand spawning at other regions and fighting everyone resolved See Thread:27915 for the original report and discussion. After getting the Sky Fortress and Mech Land Assault DLCs it's apparently possible for the Black Hand to occasionally appear at other regions, like Insula Fonte, even if it's entirely liberated. When this happens, they'll have Weimaraner W3s, Urga Szturm 63As, CS Odjurs and Mechs, and they slaughter The Rebellion with overwhelming gunfire. Rico will only get heat from them if a mech sees him. All other Black Hand units ignore him. The only known way to trigger this is to start at the eDEN Airship and travel (not Fast Travel) to any region. Use the Wingsuit, or something. If you're lucky enough (or unlucky if you don't like this), you should see the Black Hand all over the area. Black Hand at Lantuina glitch.png| Black Hand patroling Insula Fonte 1.png|Heat appeared when the Mech appeared. Black Hand patroling Insula Fonte 2.png|Seconds after the second picture. JC3 grappler-related glitches Weak grappler It has been reported that the Grappler cables can stay as weak as they are at level 1, even after being upgraded to level 6. JC3 grappler sounding like JC2 version It has been reported that the Just Cause 3 grappler can start sounding like the Just Cause 2 version, but the model looks the same. Rico stuck in grappling position after grappling hook is reeled in It has been reported that Rico will stay in the same position while walking around as in the grappling position, disabling guns and tethers. Mech despawning on Rico As seen in a video clip (at the bottom of the page), it is possible that the mech can inexplicably despawn on Rico and slightly injure him in the process. Note that this is impossible to see in the base game without installing the Mech Land Assault DLC. Urga Mstitel related glitches semi-resolved Golden Urga Mstitel spawning when it shouldn't Rarely, it is possible that this vehicle can be found patrolling Falco Maxime: Centcom instead of the normal Medici Military variants. Clipped reticule resolved If you enter this vehicle while holding a Urga Vdova 89, then you will get the reticle for the gun instead of the one for the vehicle. This glitch is annoying, because it is hard to aim, and the reticle is off center. Interestingly, it turns red with a cross in the middle, when you can hit something with you auto cannons or rockets, like it would work on the ground. This can be fixed by holstering the gun. Rico is unable to melee an enemy Sometimes when you press the button to melee an enemy when you are close to one, it might not work sometimes. Military does not care when they are attacked It is apparently possible that the Medici Military will not retaliate if Rico attacks them head on. Stria Joia spawning as a wreck but still drivable Sometimes it is possible that the Stria Joia might spawn seemingly destroyed (that is, all the parts that come off during an explosion are not shown) but is still able to be driven. It also been reported that the same thing could happen to a Stria Toro, or even a Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. Urga Vulkan related glitches Urga Vulkan without a tripod It's possible that an Urga Vulkan that should have a tripod doesn't have one. As a result, the soldier behind it looks like he/she is taking a nap, or a dump. Urga Vulkan barrel not spinning, but firing It has been reported that the barrel on the Urga Vulkan sometimes does not spin while firing. As a result, it will look very odd. Black Hand spawning at Di Ravello's palace after liberation Rarely, it is possible that Citate Di Ravello might liberate itself even if Rico doesn't raise the flag. This could happen with other settlements, but the thing with this settlement is that Black Hand troops spawn at Di Ravello's mansion and once Citate Di Ravello is liberated, the Black Hand should stop spawning. In this case, the Black Hand would keep spawning after city liberation, which shouldn't be happening. Disappearing DLC It has been reported that on the PS4 version, the Sky Fortress, Mech Land Assault and Bavarium Sea Heist can apparently cease to exist from the game. At this time there is no known fix. "Unable to load saved data" resolved It has been reported that it's possible that if the game has crashed, it'll give the error message that it's "unable to load saved data". When that happens the only known fix is to turn the game off and on again. Restarting the console might also be helpful before turning the game back on. 100% completion trophy does not unlock resolved It has been reported that the trophy for 100% completion might not unlock. Players are advised to make sure that they have not used Re-Oppression. The only thing that's been reported to fix this is that the player has to leave the game turned on over night. If the game disconnects from the servers, one must reconnect and not enter the offline mode. It has also been reported that the following can fix it: *Fast Travel and Re-Oppress the town of Vico Platessa (in the south-west). *Save the game, turn off the game and turn off the PS4. *Start playing in offline mode and Liberate the settlement. *The last two steps may be unnecessary: **Do a Random Encounter where Rico helps a boat back into water. **Fast travel to Boom Island. Deer standing on car glitch It has been reported that a deer can be found running in place on top a vehicle. The deer can't get off, because the only way to get off would be to jump. Deers don't jump, so they're held trapped, just like Rico can't just walk off. This is an example of a more humorous glitch, as this glitch doesn't affect game performance. This could also be on other consoles. Clipped weapons semi-resolved Often when switching from an empty weapon to another weapon, the two weapons will clip together. This has no effect on gameplay though, just an amusing visual glitch. To fix this you have to call in a Rebel drop with more ammunition for your equipped weapons and then switch to the previously empty weapon. EDEN Spark not properly rendering the lightning beam Rarely, the EDEN Spark's beam of lightning will not render properly, resulting in this alternative version of the Spark's beam. It appears that nothing is striking the ground, except for the separately-rendered sparks of electricity around the would-be beam. The mission "Suit Up" breaks the game It has been reported that during the mission Suit Up, the Extractor drones might not appear at all at their second location. This makes the game stuck. The small flying Drones are correctly present and there are 3 small explosions heard when approaching the location, but the Extractor drones are just not there. Restarting the storyline missions and clearing the PS4 cache are reported to make no difference. The reporter said he'll try to reinstall the game next. SAM not changed after base liberation and still shoots you If you liberate a base with an enemy SAM, it will shoot at you if you have not hacked it. The SAM will fire at you even if you are not flying a military helicopter or plane. Vehicles spawning in odd places Sometimes while going down the main streets of Vista Fonte the player may encounter a Stria Joia parked inside a wall. If the player touches it, it will shed its body panels. Cars spawning upside down A Stria Cucciola can sometimes spawned on its roof in a ditch in Val de Mar, although it is entirely possible that it was a roadside event parked on the side of the ditch, and subsequently rolled. Cars spawning beached on a rail In a back yard of a house in Regno, a Stria Carera Standard can spawn on top of a stone rail, thus its wheels will be unable to move. Roadside events spawning in walls and off cliffs Sometimes roadside events (mainly the ambulance response) will spawn on cliff side roads, or inside tunnel walls. They remain static until the player approaches them. Vehicles don't unlock at Rebel drop There have been reportings of vehicles not unlocking at Rebel drop when they should after performing certain tasks. Stria Kavala can't be saved at a garage resolved When bringing a Stria Kavala to one of Mario's garages, the game makes the saving noise, but the screen doesn't show the correct animation for it. Alessia says that the car can now be dropped, but it doesn't unlock in the Rebel drop list. When brought to the garage again, Alessia says that they don't need that car anymore. On PC the vehicle will appear correctly in the rebel drop after the game is restarted. Xbox needs confirmation. This was reported before the fourth patch came out, so it will need confirmation after the patch is installed. It may have been fixed by now. Golden Urga Mstitel not unlocking in Rebel drop It has been reported that after collecting all 71 Di Ravello tapes, this vehicle might not unlock in Rebel drop when it should. At this time, there is no known fix. CS Comet not unlocking It has been reported that after liberating Cima Leon: Centcom, this vehicle might not unlock at Rebel drop. At this time, there is no known fix. CS Baltdjur not unlocking It has been reported that after liberating Cima Leon: Silo, this vehicle might not unlock at Rebel drop. At this time, there is no known fix. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3